Hetadoll
by shirogane-chan
Summary: Japón tiene una idea que dice revolucionara al mundo, ¿Será verdad? o ¿solo será un gran juguete para niños? O quisas sea más de lo que tiene planeado y ayudara a dos de sus amigos a por fin decir lo que sienten y dejar de callarselo. Quien sabe todo puede pasar con ese tan extraño proyecto que son las "Hetadolls".
1. Chapter 1

Hoy era el día en que se lo pediría, su proyecto parecía marchar sobre ruedas. Lo que empezó como una idea algo lejos de la realidad y como un juego había ya tomado forma de algo importante, un proyecto que podría ayudar a la humanidad a entenderse mejor.

Como primeros testigos de todo pensó en llamar a las naciones pero… aún no estaba terminado, sin un prototipo su idea era igual o más descabelladas que las que decía el americano en las juntas para resolver los problemas a escala mundial.

Así que por ello es que estaba cogiendo el teléfono, ya había llamado a uno de ellos y con eso sería más que suficiente ya que aunque Alemania lo negara el italiano le seguiría a donde fuera y lo más seguro es que estuviera en su casa. Al poco tiempo supo que le llamaban en la entrada y no solo era la voz gruesa de uno de sus amigos sino que también había una voz más suave que le dejaba escuchar suaves "Ve".

_-Qué alegría que hayan podido venir; Alemania-san, Italia-kun por favor pasen, espero que no sea mucho problema venir hasta acá…-_

Ambos agradecieron el gesto y negaron lo último. Simplemente querían saber el porqué de tan sorpresiva llamada de parte del oriental ya que siempre que hablaba era para algo de importancia, ya sea solo para él o para todos, si necesitaba de ayuda ellos no dudarían en brindársela después de todo lo que hubieran pasado tiempo atrás.

**-Ve~ Japón… ¿Qué es lo que necesitas de nosotros? Si es algo en lo que podamos ayudar no dudes de nosotros.-**

Como siempre el italiano mostraba una gran confianza cuando se trataba de ayudarles en algo, aunque después podría ser uno de los obstáculos a superar, y eso solo hizo sonreír al oriental ya que sin saber qué era lo que les pediría aun así este aceptaría.

-Japón vaya sorpresa al llamarnos, si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar como dijo Italia trataremos de hacerlo…-

Y allí estaba el serio alemán que aceptaba de igual manera el ayudarle en lo que pudiera pero de él no estaba tan seguro que siguiera aceptando cuando le dijera para que era para lo que le necesitaba. Les invitó a pasar y les dijo que le esperaran en la sala principal ya que deseaba mostrarles algo.

Así lo hicieron, ambos fueron a la dichosa habitación y se sentaron como debían en espera del japonés…

Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso; tal vez a simple vista no se creyera que lo estuviera más de lo normal cuando pensaba que algo le podría salir mal o que estaba en peligro por algo absurdo, pero esta vez era diferente, este miedo no era algo infantil. Se sentó junto al alemán como siempre lo hacía pero esta vez se sentía diferente, se acercó aún más viendo como este hacía un leve gesto de incomodidad haciendo que se sintiera más inseguro ante lo que deseaba decirle.

Pero aún así quería decirlo.

**-Doistu… Yo deseaba saber si a ti… si a ti te parezco… inútil y m-molesto…-**

Se había quedado estático ante aquello, no podía responder, la sorpresa le había dejado mudo y la reacción no se hizo esperar por parte del italiano que lo había tomado para mal. De nuevo como pocas veces había abierto sus ojos con una expresión de dolor en ellos como deseando no creerlo. Fue allí cuando el alemán se dio cuenta que le estaba causando cierto dolor al italiano, quiso decirle que no, que todo estaría bien y que al contrario de lo que pensaba no podía estar demasiado tiempo sin su compañía o en verdad se empezaría a sentir solo como antes.

Pero ninguna palabra salió de la boca alemana, después de todo el miedo a que se le considerara extraño y la intervención del japonés al entrar con la comida en una gran charola lo habían hecho sellarse. El italiano simplemente volvió a sonreír como siempre ante Japón haciéndole preguntarse a Alemania si es que esa sonrisa era falsa o no y si lo era… ¿Cuánto le había estado ocultando tras ella?

Esta vez fue el asiático quien empezó la plática hablado de su gran proyecto, ambos impresionados por la idea de crear algo llamado "Hetadolls" ya que al parecer no eran muñecas normales sino que estas se movían y actuaban como personas pero estas podían no dormir si el usuario no deseaba y no necesitaban de cuidado alguno, o eso estaba previsto en el proyecto.

_-Pero para empezar con esto… yo necesito la ayuda de ustedes, al ser una réplica humana debo de recopilar datos del cerebro aunque es algo así como un proyecto personal y no deseaba meter a nadie más en esto. Solo será cosa de unos minutos, ya he hecho las medidas de precaución para que nada salga mal así que Alemania-san e Italia-kun me ayudaran serían de gran ayuda… por favor…-_

Había dejado la comida e hizo una inclinación esperando la respuesta de ambas partes. El italiano estaba bastante interesado ante la idea de ver un pequeño Italia pero el alemán no estaba en las mismas, eso de que estuvieran escaneando su cabeza y su forma de pensar no era algo que le agradase demasiado.

-No lo sé Japón… eso es algo nuevo y el hecho de que escaneen mi mente no es algo que me emocione. –

Así el japonés trato unos minutos más de convencerle argumentando el avance que esto podría ser ante la sociedad, como los niños podrían aprender a interactuar con las Hetadolls y los beneficios para personas enfermas o solitarias pero el alemán seguía algo reacio ante la idea.

Durante ese tiempo Italia había estado jugando con el gato que se parecía tanto a su dueño, le acariciaba y cargaba aunque a este no le parecía gustar demasiado aunque no hacía mucho por evitarlo ya que de cierta forma a todo gato le gustaba que le mimasen.

Cuando el japonés iba a pedirlo de nuevo Italia se paró de su lugar, con el gatito en brazos, le miró a los ojos como pocas veces hacía examinándole haciendo sentir incómodos a las dos personas que estaban en la misma habitación.

**-Sabes Japón, no creo que sea el riesgo el que le preocupe a Doitsu, sino el que solo sea él quien sea expuesto de aquella manera Ve~. Ya sabes cómo es en ese tipo de cosas –Dijo ocultando una pequeña risa.- Si en verdad deseas que sea parte de todo eso entonces yo también lo seré, así podré apoyarle y tú también Ve~-**

No se había negado, la discusión de antes con Italia le había hecho asentir a lo que fuera que decía ya que de alguna forma sentía que se lo debía. El japonés contento de que quisieran participar ambos no se negó de igual manera ser uno más de las personas a las que escanearía. Emocionado a su forma trató de demostrar el agradecimiento con más pequeñas reverencias a lo que el italiano le detuvo y simplemente le abrazó diciendo que no necesitaba hacer aquello, Alemania simplemente se quedó mirando con una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo que aquello eran de las cosas que le gustaba de su vida, que aunque tuvieran que vivir con la carga de su historia ellos podrían estar juntos de esa manera.

* * *

Y allí se encontraban, en una de las tantas habitaciones que se encontraban prácticamente ocultas dentro de la casa del japonés. Sus signos vitales eran monitoreados constantemente mientras que tenían un montón de cables en sus cabezas, el alemán estaba bastante nervioso ya que aunque no lo dijera toda cosa que no pudiera entender era algo nuevo y ciertamente desconcertante para él pero no dijo nada y más confiado al ver un italiano distraído y a un japonés sonriente se quedó en la silla paciente mientras se iniciaba todo.

Solo fue cuestión de minutos como lo había dicho antes para que el estuviera ya levantado de esa silla y el italiano fuera el siguiente esperando lo mismo que él sentado y luego cuando el japonés seguía le dio unas indicaciones para que continuara el proceso sin su ayuda.

De nuevo ese silencio se hizo entre ambos, sin el japonés el italiano había dejado de sonreír como siempre lo hacía y eso le daba cierto miedo. ¿No se suponía que aunque le dijera que era un tonto o un debilucho este sonreiría? Todo el mundo se lo decía todo el tiempo y ahora sin que él se lo dijera y solo se diera un malentendido Italia se había puesto así…

Estaba uniendo sus fuerzas para hacer a un lado el miedo y así pedirle una explicación y si era necesario perdón pero… como siempre algo se interponía.

Los estudios habían terminado y era la hora del té, e japonés se mostraba más que impresionado con toda la información que había podido recaudar, tanto que no se despegaba de la computadora portátil a la que había traspasado todo.

**-Ve~ si Japón puede hacer las muñecas no puedo esperar a verlas, deberán ser igual que nosotros…-**

Estaba de nuevo en las nubes pensando en lo lindos que serían, en especial la de cierto alemán y estaba ansiosa de poder verlas. El alemán solo suspiró, ese día el italiano estaba más que extraño y solo era con él, así que cada vez que Japón iba con ellos este volvía a la normalidad… Solo esperaba que no fuera tan serio como parecía ya que sino en verdad no sabría qué hacer.

* * *

Lo que quedaba del día se la habían pasado entre una que otra conversación, en el jardín o dentro de la sala de la casa oriental. Pero lo que les parecía curioso al italiano y al alemán era como su amigo no soltaba la computadora, tecleando a una velocidad casi irreal mientras hablaba con ellos. En cierta forma estaban más que fascinados por cómo podía hacer ambas cosas a la perfección y algo preocupados ya que ese tipo de cosas era de esperarse de una persona que estaba pegada al ordenador demasiadas horas.

Italia simplemente trataba de no acercarse demasiado al alemán ya sea ayudando a Japón con la comida o simplemente jugando con su gato, trataba de no acercarse de una manera disimulada. Pero esto claro que no pasa desapercibido para Alemania…

En verdad sentía algo de incomodidad ante la lejanía del italiano…


	2. Chapter 2

Lo siento pero es temporada de exámenes y proyectos, hasta ahora tuve algo de tiempo para terminar este capítulo, espero que les guste...

* * *

Estaba anocheciendo y estaba empezando a ser hora de que regresaran a sus respectivas casas, en eso estaba por levantarse y agradecer por la estadía y decir que si necesitaba otro tipo de ayuda no dudara en llamarlo, claro que diciendo de manera indirecta que no le volviera a pedir que le dejara escanear su mente en lo posible, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo el japonés se había levantado para ir hasta su lugar y de cierta manera detenerlo.

**_-Pero Alemania-san, desearía que por lo menos descansaran por hoy, les he hecho hacer un viaje bastante largo por algo que yo quería, lo menos que podría hacer es dejarles descansar por esta noche para que se fueran mañana temprano ya más descansados…-_**

La mirada llena de determinación del otro no pudo más que convencerle así que aun en contra de lo que deseaba que era estar en su casa y poder buscar en todos los manuales de relaciones interpersonales que era lo que había hecho mal aceptó…

Así que un italiano y un japonés estaban alegres porque hubiera aceptado, el italiano estaba dando pequeños saltitos de la emoción de quedarse una vez más en casa de su querido amigo oriental ya que siempre que se quedaban hacían cosas tradicionales de Japón y siendo occidentales algo nuevo como eso era bastante refrescante.

_-Entonces podremos ponernos yukatas y dormir en futones, tal vez hasta sea posible el hacer onigiris como tú me enseñaste antes Japón… Ve~ será muy divertido…-_

Ambos parecía sumamente emocionados ante la idea al parecer estaban por levantarse para empezar con todas aquellas actividades cuando algún tipo de alarma del computador había sonado y cuando Japón lo vio no dijo nada al respecto solo se disculpó y dijo que las habitaciones para ambos estarían listas dentro de poco.

Al parecer algo había llamado su atención, algo sorprendente ya que normalmente no dejaría solo a ninguno de sus amigos y menos si era el anfitrión…

Se miraron el uno al otro ya que solo quedaban ellos dos en esa sala estilo oriental. El italiano simplemente trataba de hacer otra cosa, limpiar la mesa, mirar el techo o jugar con el pequeño minino que ya estaba ciertamente acostumbrado a sus mimos. Mientras que él ni si quiera podía moverse, sus músculos le negaban el escapar de esa incómoda situación pero aunque incluso su garganta estuviera cerrada y sintiera como si un nudo se alojara en su estómago intentaría arreglar las cosas entre los dos.

-I-Italia… yo quería… yo quería responderte la pregunta que me habías hecho hace unas horas… y con respecto a si me pareces inútil o molesto, yo no diría que es así…-

Eso fue la única cosa que pudo sacar de su boca en espera de que le pudiera responder o que si quiera diera alguna señal que le hiciera saber que le había escuchado. Pero el italiano seguía tratando de evitarle, claro que llegó a un momento en que la mirada tan insistente no le pudieron dejar y terminó por voltearse, su sonrisa había desaparecido y sus ojos de nuevo estaban a la vista, ese color almendrado que casi se volvía dorado era nuevo para el alemán y de cierta manera la incomodidad llegaba cuando los veía.

Suspiró y miro a un preocupado alemán, entendía hasta cierto punto que ignoraba ese tipo de relaciones con las personas ya que sabía de una u otra manera que con los únicos que en verdad interactuaba en esos momentos era con Japón, Gilbert y él… así que sería paciente con Alemania.

_-Ve~ ¿En serio Doitsu?... Eso me hace feliz- _

De nuevo estaba entrecerrando sus ojos y poniendo esa sonrisa tonta en su rostro pero… no se sentía igual, para ambos algo había cambiado y no precisamente para bien. Pero cuando pensó aquello rápidamente lo negó ya que para él con esa sonrisa se veía como el de siempre… aunque cierta parte de él le decía que tal vez esa no era una sonrisa que debiera de estar portando tanto tiempo.

Estaba más que impresionado, los resultados eran tan diferentes uno del otro que no sabía cuáles serían exactamente los resultados así que más valía hacer uno de cada uno de ellos para saber sí no representarían un gran cambio… o si aquella posibilidad que le había parecido casi imposible cuando se le había ocurrido aquel extraño proyecto se podía hacer realidad…

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que había tomado más del tiempo normal el preparar ambas habitaciones, afortunadamente estas estaban limpias. Cuando terminó de hacerlo buscó en una de ellas su material de costura, al parecer la idea de que las pequeñas muñecas se parecieran a ellos sería de utilidad ya que con resultados tan diferentes no sabía si estas adquirirían un rasgo personal de ellos.

Claro que siendo él no solo se parecerían a ellos, sería capaz de hacerles hasta una pequeña casa para ver como interactuaban…

Tomó todo lo que necesitaba, con ambas manos llenas de materiales de costura y manualidades para dirigirse a su habitación y dejarlos sobre su escritorio de trabajo. Se sentó y empezó a examinar la tela para poder hacer los pequeños monitos que serían los cuerpos base de las muñecas, estaba empezando a marcar donde es qué haría los cortes para empezar a hacerlos cuando recordó que tenía visitas y rápidamente se levantó de su silla para ir a avisarles que sus habitaciones ya estaban listas.

Sorpresa fue lo que sintió al ver la sala, en completo silencio y ambos de sus invitados en sus respectivos lugares sin mirarse, al parecer había hecho bien al preparar dos y no una sola habitación.

_**-Alemania-san, Italia-kun ya todo está listo para que puedan descansar…- **_

Ambos se levantaron con algo de rapidez al escuchar su voz ciertamente turbados porque les haya encontrado en un momento tan incómodo, tan íntimo aunque ninguno de los dos se estuviera dando cuenta. El alemán más que incómodo y confuso de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y un italiano más que avergonzado, de tal forma que no sabía hasta ahora ya que había logrado hacer muchas cosas sin sentir esa incomodidad.

Le saludó de nueva cuenta, abrazándole aunque sabía que aquello no era de total agrado para el japonés mientras se ofrecía a hacer la cena con él y dejar descansar a Ludwig… se notaba bastante que lo que quería era alejarse del otro.

Pero nadie dijo nada y aceptaron hacer lo que el italiano pedía, dejando al alemán con sus pensamientos, sentado aún en aquel lugar frente a la mesa tratando de descifrar las expresiones italianas que parecían ocultar algo que no querían mostrarle a él…

Mientras él estaba con sus problemas dentro de la cabeza, Feliciano había optado por ser más abierto con respecto a sus pensamientos pidiéndole ayuda a Kiku…

_-Ve~ Japón... ¿Alguna vez le has sido inútil o problemático a alguien que quieres?...-_

Este solo que quedó pensado la pregunta de su amigo mientras cortaba las verduras que irían en la comida…

_**-No sé cómo responder esa pregunta, pero creo que si lo he sido… cuando era pequeño pude haber sido un gran problema para China…Pero eso ha quedado en el pasado Italia-kun… ¿Por qué la pregunta?-**_

Este solo negó con la cabeza alegando que solo era mera curiosidad, su sonrisa ya no se veía tan convincente como siempre, esta mostraba algo de tristeza dentro del italiano y eso le preocupaba al japonés… tal vez si terminaba las muñecas y se las dejara jugar se distraería de esos pensamientos negativos que podrían estar rondando en su cabeza… ¡Eso era!

**-Disculpe que le deje con esto pero debo de terminar un experimento que no puede esperar… Le encargo la cena Italia-kun…-**

Y sin más se había ido corriendo…

Suspiró, si se quedaba de aquella manera podía no dormir esa noche y con lo que le gustaba hacerlo no entendía como podría mantenerse de pie al día siguiente.

Y como pudo terminó la cena, algo tarde a decir verdad ya que solo era él en la cocina pero podía apostar que le había salido bastante bien como para ser comestible para un italiano, y eso era bastante buena, así que con una sonrisa de triunfo fue poniendo la mesa… hasta que le vio, allí sentado con la mirada perdida como si se estuviera debatiendo por dentro, pero no dijo nada, simplemente siguió con su trabajo.

_-Ve; he terminado… -_

Con algo de miedo aún se acercó a Ludwig para pedirle que fuera en búsqueda del japonés y así empezar con la cena.

Había hecho caso, en cierta forma era como un escape a sus presiones el distraerse y poder ir en la búsqueda de su amigo oriental. Lo malo es que conociendo la casa era muy difícil el encontrar el estudio ya que todos los pasillos eran iguales y las puertas no tenían ninguna señal aunque la misma casa fuera enorme.

Abrió pidiendo permiso una a una de las puertas pero sin ningún resultado, y así fue hasta que llegó a la última del primer piso, se dio cuenta que en esta las luces estaban encendidas, era un brillo tenue en las paredes de papel pero pudo percibirlo cuando aquella habitación estuvo a la vista

Como antes, pidió permiso para entrar y esta vez sí escuchó a alguien dentro. Pasó y pudo ver todo el desastre que había, cables regados en un lado, tela en el escritorio junto a diferentes colores de hilos y varias agujas. Kiku se encontraba en otro escritorio donde las piezas mecánicas predominaban.

-Ah, Japón, Italia ya ha terminado de hacer la cena así que quería saber si vendrás a acompañarnos…-

Rápidamente levantó la cabeza para poner atención a lo que le decía pero negó, ahora no tenía tiempo si quería cumplir su meta.

_**-Lo siento Alemania-san pero esto no puede esperar…discúlpeme por ser tan mal anfitrión…-**_

Dijo lo último algo avergonzado. Pero no se retractaría y menos sabiendo que uno de sus amigos le necesitaba…

Se retiró, no dijo nada y suspiró cuando ya estaba fuera de la dichosa habitación que tanto trabajo le había costado encontrar para dirigirse de nuevo a la sala donde le esperaba un italiano más que ansioso por ver a ambos, aunque se encontrara triste cada vez que veía a Ludwig a la cara no podía dejarle, le necesitaba y eso no cambiaría de un día para otro…

Ambos deberían de afrontarse cara a cara en el tiempo que debieran convivir…


End file.
